


Sjelen av familien

by Echo_read



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_read/pseuds/Echo_read
Summary: Because the soul of a family is never completely broken.When Loki finds out he has a fifth son, he'll do everything he can to protect him. And in doing so, he will become aware of the value of a family and will try at all costs to reunite his family, broken by a prophecy.THIS IS A TRANSLATION FROM THE AMAZING "EMRYSO8"
Relationships: Harry Potter & Avengers Team, Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Part 1-Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sjelen av familien](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651139) by Emerys08. 



> I discovered this fiction so many years ago. And I wanted to share this story with the English-speaking community. English is not my mother tongue, so please be kind... 
> 
> I would remove this fiction the moment the author asked me to. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

The snow creaked gently under his bare feet.

Harry walked into the park with his face raised to the sky to watch the snow fall slowly and cover everything with his heavy coat.

It was Christmas Eve, he was seven years old, and his uncle had chased him out of the house a few hours earlier, because he didn't want the boy to spoil his son's party with his monstrosity.

So he had thrown little Harry out of the house, without even giving him time to get a coat or put on his shoes. So Harry had gone to the park, because he knew he would get a beating if he hung around the front of the house.

He had played on the swing and then on the slide for a while, and then he had made a snowman. Taking advantage of his loneliness to do what he wasn't normally allowed to do. And now there he was, sitting at the top of the slide, looking up at the sky, hoping to see Santa Claus riding his sleigh.

It was footsteps that distracted his attention from the falling snow. He was startled, worried about getting into trouble that would inevitably result in his uncle beating him up. Harry jumped off the slide to find shelter underneath. Hidden as he was, he couldn't see well, but he could hear perfectly what was coming closer and closer to him.

A pair of neatly polished dress shoes appeared before his eyes. Harry reached out and held his breath, trying to make as little noise as possible. But it was a wasted effort.

« Come out, I know you're in there. »

The man's voice was soft, but commanding. Harry hesitated for a moment before doing what he was asked to do. He climbed out from under the slide so he could see the man who had approached him completely.

He was tall and thin, wearing a suit that must have been very expensive, and over it a black coat and a green scarf. But perhaps the thing that surprised Harry the most was the man's eyes.They were green, as green as his own, and they looked at him with a gentleness that Harry was not accustomed to.

« What are you doing here ? Aren't you cold ? »

Harry shook his head sharply. No, he wasn't cold. He was never cold, his uncle knew that, and he took advantage of that to throw him outside as often as he could, even in winter. Harry had found it strange at first, he knew it was cold, but he wasn't cold. In fact, it was quite nice for him, despite the mist coming out of his mouth. And then he thought it was cool, because outside in winter Dudley would never chase him: he felt too cold. And Harry liked the snow, so he didn't mind it too much. The only thing that bothered him was his uncle hitting him every time he came back from outside without shivering.

A hand on his cheek made him startle violently and pull back. He bumped himself against the slide and held on tightly until the pain in his arm stopped.His uncle had grabbed him violently earlier in the day and he had a large bruise on his arm now. He immediately felt a hand grab his injured arm and fought back, barely hearing the man ask him to calm down. Until he was drawn into an embrace.

Harry then froze, stunned. No one had ever hugged him before. Harry then relaxed completely. It was warm and soft. He could feel a lump forming in his throat and his eyes filling with tears. Harry reached out. He wasn't supposed to cry. Only babies cried, and he wasn't a baby anymore.

He needed to stay strong.

If he cried, the man would laugh at him. But no matter how hard he tried, the tears began to flow down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. Then he heard the man's soft voice.

« Cry, my boy, » he whispered in his ear, « you have the right to cry if you need to. »

Then Harry cracked and sobbed, wailing in the coat of the man who held him against him, whispering reassuring words to him. A gesture Harry was so unaccustomed to, but it did him so much good that he cried even more.

Loki, for his part, watched the child he was holding in his arms, his child, and felt the anger set his heart on fire. His little boy was too thin, too scared. But more importantly, what was he doing outside in such cold weather?

The god then got up, gently carrying the child, to reach a bench a little further away. He let his son cry as much as he wanted, and once he was calmed down, he handed him a white handkerchief that he took out of his pocket. Harry took it hesitantly, before blowing his nose noisily. Then Loki gently wiped his face with another handkerchief.

« Feeling better ? »

Harry looked up at the man and opened his mouth to answer "yes" out of habit, before he realized that yes, he felt better. He nodded gently.

« Who are you ? » Harry asked in a small voice.

« It's a long story, » Loki sighed. « I can tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt me, okay ? »

Harry nodded shyly.

« Good. My name is Loki... and I'm your father. »

Harry opened wide his eyes to the statement before tensing up. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it again, remembering his promise.

« Have you ever been told about your parents ? »Loki asked softly.

« Uncle Vernon said that Mom and Dad were dr... drunks inc... incompetent and died in a car accident, » Harry answered, stumbling over the difficult words.

Loki frowned angrily, immediately causing the young man, in his arms, to tense immediately. So the god forced himself to calm down.

« Your uncle lied to you, » Loki answered. « Have you ever had strange things happen around you that you couldn't explain ? »

« Once the mistress scolded me for a stupidity, when it was Dudley who had done the stupidity, and his hair turned light blue, » Harry said.

Loki burst out laughing at the story, surprising Harry. He expected the man to push him away and hit him, but not to be amused.

« You're the one behind all this, » Loki said proudly.

His child was capable of doing magic, and changing hair color was not as simple as one might think. He gently tousled his son's hair with a broad smile.

« You have been blessed with the gift of magic, son, » Loki noted softly.

« Uncle Vernon says there's no such thing as magic. »

« Your uncle is a fool. Of course Magic exists! »

And to prove his point, Loki made a flame appear in the palm of his hand. Harry was startled when he saw it, before he had a slight smile on his face. He reached out his hand to the flame and hesitated for a moment.

« You can touch it, it's not hot. »

Harry reached out his hand and had a small laugh as he felt the flame tickle his palm.

« I met your mother on one of my visits to Midgard, » Loki began.

He saw in the corner of his eye that his son was about to ask a question, but the son closed his mouth immediately, letting Loki continue his story.

« She had argued with her husband and was alone. So I just... comforted her. I only learned later that she was expecting a son, my son. And it was you. Unfortunately, I could not stay on Midgard. Had I done so, you and she would have been in danger. So I had to leave. And when I returned a few days ago, I learned that she and her husband were dead, killed by an evil wizard. But that you survived. So I looked for you and I found you. »

« Does that mean you're going to take me away from here ? » Harry asked hopefully.

« No, » Loki answered softly, « It's not safe to come with me yet. I'm sorry, son. »

He saw the young boy lower his head and tense up again. Then he gently stroked his hair.

« Son »

But Harry shook his head violently and struggled to get out of the man's arms.

« Son, if I could... if I could take you away from here, I would do it this very second. But I can't, Odin would exile you like he did to your brothers and sister, and I'd never see you again. »

Harry then froze and let his father take him in his lap again.

« I have brothers and a sister ? » the young man asked shyly.

Loki nodded softly, and Harry could see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. He felt a great anger towards this Odin who had made his father sad. Harry froze at the thought before relaxing. The man had told him he was his father after all. Then he had a right to call him that, didn't he ?

« What are their names ? »

« Well, your sister's name is Hel, and your brothers Fenrir, Jörmungand and Sleipnir. »

Harry tilted his head to the side. They were strange names, and so was his father's name. But he was so delighted to know that he had brothers and a sister, that he didn't care any more about the weirdness of their names. He looked up to ask when he could see them, and then stopped when he saw the sadness on his father's face. Then he remembered that he had told him that they were in... exile ?

« What does exile mean ? » Harry asked in a very small voice.

Loki, who was caught in his dark thoughts, blinked and looked down at his son to answer his question.

« It means that Odin has taken them far away from home, that they can never come back and that I can never see them. That's why you have to stay here. Here, I could visit you. »

« Really ? » Harry asked with a wide smile full of hope.

« Of course I could. I'll come as often as I can, and I have a lot to teach you. »

Harry's smile became even brighter. He loved to learn, but every time he came home with a grade higher than Dudley's, his uncle would give him a correction. So he made a habit of failing his homework, much to his chagrin

« What does Midgard mean ? » Harry asked enthusiastically. Loki laughed slightly.

« Midgard is the name we give to the Earth, « Loki answered softly.

« When I was a child, it was explained to me that way. _The Yggdrasill tree_ carries nine kingdoms within it.

There is _Asgard,_ the kingdom of _Midgard_ , the kingdom of _Vanaheim_ , the kingdom of the giants _Jötunnheim_ , the kingdom of ice _Niflheim_ , the kingdom of fire _Muspellheim_ , the kingdom of elves _Alfheim_ , the kingdom of the dwarves _Svartalfheim_ , the kingdom of the dead, _Hel_. »

Harry listened attentively to his father. His eyes gleamed with curiosity, and Loki liked that. His son might well become as smart as he was.

The young man asked many questions about the kingdoms, and Loki was more than happy to answer them. He grimaced inwardly when his son asked him about Thor, but he answered as best he could. And he happily discovered that, if his son was interested in Thor, he found that his father's magic was the coolest.

Finally, the morning came quickly. Loki watched the sky get clearer and clearer, and Harry reached out, realizing that his father would have to leave soon. So he held on to him, refusing to let go of him...

Loki sighed softly, he too didn't want to let his son go to the brutes who were his guardians.

« Harry, listen to me, this is very important. I can't take you with me and I can't talk to your family. Otherwise Heimdal would see me and immediately warn Odin. But you, you're hidden from Heimdal, I've made sure of that. So I could safely come to you. But you must tell no one about me, you hear me. Otherwise you'll be in danger. »

Harry nodded awkwardly, his head still buried in his father's coat.

« Dad ? »

Loki felt butterflies in his belly when he heard what his son had just called him. He could do it, he was going to do it. He was going to be a good father to his son. As soon as he got home, he'd visit Sleipnir and look for Fenrir. He would no longer let Odin decide the fate of his children.

« Dad ? » called Harry again.

« Yes, my boy ? »

« Will you teach me how to use magic ? »

« Of course I will, Harry. In fact, it's one of the first things I'm going to teach you. You are my son after all. »

« Does that mean I'm immortal, too ? »

Loki looked sadly at his son.

« I don't know, my boy. For now, you're mortal, but maybe in time, your Ase blood will take over your mortal blood. That's why you need to be careful. You promise me ? »

Harry nodded sharply with a broad smile. Yes, he was going to be strong and careful to make his father proud.

« Good, Approved Loki with a slight smile. You need to go home now. »

« Dad! How will I know if you're here ? »

Loki gently tilted his head to the side. Then, with a wave of his hand, he made a thin necklace of gold and emerald appear. The chain was made of yellow gold and the pendant, whose center was a bright green emerald, was shaped like a bird. With delicacy, he gently passed the necklace around his son's neck, whispering a spell before moving away.

« It's magic, » Loki reassured him, « your uncle won't be able to take it from you... In fact, he won't be able to see or touch it. When I get there, the stone will become warm. And the next time we meet, I'll teach you how to warn me through the stone. »

That's when Harry noticed a similar necklace around his father's neck.

« Will you be back soon ? »

« As soon as possible, » promised Loki.

Harry then kissed him gently on the cheek to say goodbye, before running home with a smile and warmth of heart that even Uncle Vernon's corrections wouldn't be able to take away.

Loki, for his part, watched his child with a slight smile, a smile that disappeared as soon as Harry was out of sight.

The God of Chaos let out a sigh as his limbs began to shake. During the discussion with his son, he had cast a diagnostic spell to find out exactly what his child had suffered at the hands of these pathetic mortals, and upon discovering the extent of the wounds, he had felt a mad rage grow in his heart. But in order not to frighten his son, he had to contain his anger. And now it was coming out.

These miserable mortals were lucky that he could not deal with them personally. Otherwise they would know the wrath of a prince of Asgard. Loki then disappeared, vanished into the dawn.

* * *

He then slipped into the palace corridors, heading to his room to rest. He had some research to do to find his son Fenrir, and he also had to find a way to free Sleipnir from his bondage. Loki changed and slipped under the blankets, falling asleep with the smile of his youngest son on his face.

« Get up, brother! » a voice roared in his room.

Loki opened his eyes, threw a quick spell of water on his foolish brother, and lay down under the blankets. Thor yelped as he felt the cold water touch him before he got a sulky pout.

« You're no fun, brother. For once I'm the one who gets up before you. »

Loki sighed before he pushed back the blankets that covered him, then he went to the bathroom without giving Thor a glance. He quickly ran his face through the cold water before sighing, both arms resting on the sink. He had slept only two hours, and even for him, who slept only for short periods, that was not much. He finished getting ready, got dressed with a flick of his wrist and went outside, taking a towel with him. A towel which he threw to Thor as he passed by. His brother dried himself quickly, before running to his feet.

« Where were you last night, brother ? You left the party early. We were worried. »

« We ? We who ? »

« Me and the others » said the god of thunder.

Loki sighed. He was sure his brother hadn't noticed his absence until their mother had asked. He loved his brother, and he was sure his brother loved him in his own way. But Thor was really too self-centered to care what Loki was doing. Which suited him just fine, it had to be said.

They went to the dining room, where Odin and Frigga were already seated.

« Ah, boys. At last! »

« Loki was still asleep, mother, » Thor justified himself with a teasing smile towards his brother.

Frigga got up immediately and approached Loki, worried. His son had always been a very early riser.

« Are you unwell, my son ? »

« No, Mother, » Loki reassured Loki with a slight smile. « The... my brother's party just kept me awake. »

« I told you that having this party in your apartments was a bad idea, Thor, » Frigga scolded with a frown.

Loki smiled slightly when he saw Thor's face.

« It doesn't matter, mother, » Loki assured afterwards. « Anyway, I prefer the party to his snoring. It's less noisy. »

« I don't snore, » Thor immediately became indignant.

« That's what you say, brother, » Loki replied mockingly, sitting down.

Thor was about to reply, but a glance from Frigga immediately calmed him down, and the meal proceeded in serene calm. Once lunch was over, Thor got up immediately, probably to go to the training area. Loki watched him do so with an exasperated look on his face, before turning his attention to Odin. Odin quickly sensed this and made a discreet signal to Frigga to leave them. The queen glanced worriedly at her youngest son before leaving the room.

« You wish to speak to me, son ? »

Loki then rose from his seat and approached Odin.

« There are many things I would like to talk about, father, » Loki replied cautiously. « But I know you won't listen to what I have to say on any particular subject. »

« And why shouldn't I listen to my son ? »

« Because the subject is Thor and his upcoming crowning. »

Odin frowned, but Loki raised his hands in front of him.

« I don't want to get into a conflict now. Not when I have a request to make to you, father. »

« What is it ? » Odin asked.

« Sleipnir. »

Immediately, the king rose to face his son.

« He has suffered enough for something over which he has no control. Father, please set him free. »

Odin watched his youngest son with an implacable face.

« Tell me, son. Do you think you would make a good king ? »

Loki tensed at the question and frowned, pondering his answer. Because Odin demanded an answer, and from the look in his eyes, he would not let him get away with a trick.

« I don't know if I'd make a good king, » Loki answered cautiously. « But as things stand, I know I'd be a better king than Thor. « 

« Do you want to be king ? »

« I don't know, » Loki answered. « There was a time when I longed for it. Now I just want to be a good father. I know you won't release Fenrir. That's why I wish at least Sleipnir to be free. »

Odin watched him for a moment with a frown, trying to figure out if his son's words were sincere or not. This hesitation hurt Loki more than he could have imagined. With a weary sigh, the god slightly turned away from his father.

« If Thor had asked you, you would have offered him Sleipnir without hesitation, » Loki remarked. « There are days when I really wonder if I'm really part of this family, » he sighed.

Then he left the room under the sad gaze of the Father of all things. Perhaps he should reveal his origins to Loki. Maybe it was finally time for his son to know, to know his true heritage. He would tell him after his son's crowning.


	2. Part 1- Chapter 2

The lion approached his prey, moving cautiously through the forest. He avoided a dead branch on the ground and continued his advance among the bushes, until his prey was in sight. He waited for her to turn her back on him, and then he roared a powerful roar.

Loki watched with surprise as the lion ran at him, before disappearing like a candle is blown out. He had taught his son the art of illusion, but he never thought his son was that gifted. A body jumping on his back almost knocked him down.

« You saw that, Dad. It was good, huh ? »

Loki turned and looked at his son. He'd changed a lot since he'd started teaching him magic.

Harry was 11 years old today. And he was nothing like the scared little boy he was when Loki found him in the park on Christmas Eve. He was more athletic and was already starting to lose his childhood plumpness. Loki suspected his blood from Aesir had caused it. The hair had also grown, although Harry insisted on cutting it, except for a lock at the back, which he tied with a leather cord taken from his father's armor. He was also less fearful and above all more cunning to avoid his uncle's corrections.

Loki watched him and saw in him the magnificent prince he was going to become. Except for one detail: his son was still mortal. And that worried him more and more.

« Dad, is something wrong ? » Harry asked when he saw his dark face.

« Nothing to worry about right now, son, » Loki reassured him. « Right now, the only thing you have to think about is ... your birthday. »

Harry froze with surprise. He'd completely forgotten that today was his birthday. The Dursleys never wished it for him. With a smile on his face, Harry watched his father reveal a napkin and spread it on the grass in the clearing, then a cake and presents.

« Dad, you didn't have to, you know, » Harry stuttered, touched by his father's attentions.

« No, it' s true, but you more than deserve it. The last few years have been rich in teaching and you have proven yourself worthy of your teacher in every area he has taught you. Now, come sit down and eat cake. »

Harry obeyed without the slightest hesitation, sat down beside his father and accepted the piece of chocolate cake he handed him.

« So ? » Harry asked. « Now that I've mastered the illusions, what are you going to teach me ? »

« Don't you ever get tired of learning ? » Loki wondered.

« No, » answered the young man, with a slight smile before eating another piece of his cake.

« Well, let's see. I've taught you everything I know about the nine kingdoms, including the protocols a prince must know. I taught you the basics of runic magic, illusions... I taught you about healing spells... I taught you how to wield a dagger and throwing knives... What else do you want to learn ? »

« Teach me to change shape, » Harry asked excitedly. « Not with illusions, but for real. »

Loki looked at him with a fine smile. His son was curious about everything and that made him proud. He nodded with a slight smile, before stretching out his arm and ruffling his son's hair, under his son's protests.

« Come on! Today we don't talk about your classes anymore. You have gifts to open. » He handed his son his first package.

Harry happily took it. His father always gave him useful things, which were also enchanted, so that the Dursleys wouldn't see them. The first year, he had given Harry some clothes... But Harry came back to him a few days later with belt marks on his back and his new clothes torn. Loki had been furious that day. The day his son would no longer be worried about Odin, Loki would go and say two words to his ersatz human being.From that day on, the God of Chaos made sure that Harry's guardians couldn't see the gifts he was giving him. The young man opened his first gift with a broad smile. Inside, several new clothes were carefully folded. Harry put them aside and thanked his father, before he handed him another.

Inside were two throwing knife belts, each carrying 10 knives, and a beautiful dagger. Although the throwing knives, were made of a metal not found on Midgard, they were quite simple, the dagger was magnificent in Harry's eyes. The blade was about eight inches long with a sharp edge and a serrated edge to be able to fend off sword blows. The metal was deep black and Harry could see green reflections in it. The hilt was made of the same metal, but it was surrounded by black leather with green and gold filaments.

« The throwing knives are bewitched to return to their sheath, Loki said softly. Like the dagger, they are unbreakable and made of a metal that will never lose its edge. However, the dagger doesn't have a name yet, so you'll have to find one for it. And of course, these weapons are bewitched to be invisible as long as they are in their sheaths. »

Harry then jumped on his father's neck. He knew he couldn't use his weapons to attack the Dursleys. But in an emergency, he could always defend himself against them he was no longer helpless. Harry knew that such weapons must have cost his father a fortune. So he was very grateful to him.

« Aren't you going to get into trouble, » Harry worried. « I thought it was forbidden to give Aesir weapons to mortals. »

« It's true. But you're my son, and Aesir's blood runs in your veins. So...

Harry puffed, amused that his father always managed to bend the laws to get what he wanted. Then he took the two belts and handed them to his father.

« Will you show me how to put them on ? »

Loki stood up in turn. He passed one of the straps of the first belt over his son's right shoulder before passing the other over his left flank and tying it. He did the same with the other belt before tying them together at the back and torso where they crossed each other. When he was finished, he moved aside. Harry then raised his hands, making sure he could take his knives with a fluid motion over his shoulder. Then he tried to remove the set without having to remove the clip on his back. Reassured on this point, he put his belts back on.

Then he grabbed his dagger.

« And the dagger, should I put it on my belt too ? » Harry asked.

« Yes. But to be more discreet, I advise you to tie it in your back. »

Harry nodded, before removing his belt. He slipped the belt into the sheath of his dagger before putting it back on. The weapon, now resting in his back, was perfectly invisible to anyone standing in front of him. Harry drew it out with a sharp movement, before twisting it in his hand and sheathing it again.

« Thank you, » Harry said with a broad smile. « I love them. »

« You're welcome, son. Just promise me you'll be careful with them. Weapons are not things to be taken lightly. »

Harry nodded with a slight mocking smile. His father had already explained this to him dozens of times. And even though Harry was exacerbated by it, it still moved him. He knew his father kept telling him because he was worried about him. So he reassured his father with a smile and let his father hug him and ruffle his hair again. The father and son then spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's presence.

As the sun began to set, Harry knew he would have to go home to the Dursleys. So he spent the next five minutes huddled in his father's arms, drawing strength from him to face his guardians. Then he left, leaving his father in the small clearing.

He knew the man wouldn't leave as long as he was in sight, in case Harry turned around. But the young man had never done that. He had to be strong for his father, to be worthy of him. And so he went back to his own personal hell, looking straight ahead... After all, what he had to endure was nothing compared to what his siblings were going through. At least that was his opinion.

He reached the house in a quarter of an hour and entered discreetly before going to his closet where he hid his new clothes. Luckily, his father had given him a bewitched bag. It was bigger inside and could hold more things without increasing the weight. In it he hid all the gifts his father had given him.

Then he came out of his closet and went to the kitchen to make dinner. As he entered the kitchen, he found the Dursleys already seated at the table. His aunt and uncle were terribly tense, while his cousin seemed as surprised as he was.

What happened while he was gone? His father couldn't come here. But then, why did her aunt and uncle seem so nervous? He stepped forward a little, making his presence known. Immediately, his aunt turned pale, while his uncle blushed with anger and then pulled himself together.

Without even knowing what was happening, Harry found himself in Dudley's second room upstairs, while his aunt told him that she would take care of the dinner tonight, and that he should stay there. Harry watched him slam the door and then looked around. The room was small. But for him, who had lived in a closet, it was spacious. An old bed was against one of the walls, a desk was under a small window, and in one corner a wobbly wardrobe stood only with two books as its feet.

Harry stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. He almost expected his uncle to come furiously into the room. But when Harry didn't see him coming after several minutes, he decided to settle down. He put his bag on the bed and began to sort through the old toys that Dudley had stored in the room. He tidied up in the wardrobe before finally sitting on the bed, pensively. He stayed like this for hours, without moving, until he heard the Dursleys go to bed.

By then he knew it wasn't a trap and that this room was really his room now. But why was it ?

* * *

The next morning, when Harry went down to the kitchen, he was surprised to see that breakfast had already been made. Even more surprisingly, his aunt gave him a plate with toast and a piece of bacon. Harry didn't mind and ate it quickly before he went to wash the dishes. He had learned very quickly that if he did things without being asked, his uncle was less likely to shout at him. When the dishes were done, Harry glanced at the clock before heading for the front door, the postman would be here soon. At the same time the mail fell through the mailbox.

Harry bent down to pick it up, and then froze when he saw an envelope addressed to him. His name was indeed written in green ink on the front of the envelope. Without even thinking, he took the envelope and sent it in his bag with a whispering in Asgardian.

His father had told him that the government could detect the use of human magic, and he didn't want to get into trouble. At the same time, his aunt came running into the hallway and took the mail from Harry's hands. She quickly checked it and relaxed, letting Harry know that it was the letter in green ink that caused the changes in his family.

« Go and tend the garden, » ordered her aunt.

Harry hurried to obey. The sooner he finished his chores, the sooner he could read his letter. Taking a quick glance at the sky, he saw that the sun was already high and that it was getting really hot. Harry grimaced. For as much as the cold didn't bother him, the heat was more of a problem. He hurried to get the things he needed to trim the bushes and set to work under the mocking gaze of Dudley, who was loading ice after ice into the air-conditioned verandah.

It wasn't until after he had trimmed the hedge, passed the mower (not easy to do when your cousin unplugs the wire every two minutes), cleaned the garage and washed the windows of the house that Harry was allowed to take a cold shower and return to his room in silence.

The young man then hurried up. He rushed into the bathroom and hurried to lock the door. Then he carefully undressed and slipped under the cold water. Immediately, he felt a severe burn where he had caught sunburn. Harry winced and whispered a healing spell. Immediately, he felt the pain disappear and let out a sigh of well-being.

Knocks on the door told him it was time to get out of the shower. He went out immediately and dried himself quickly with a rough towel, the only one he was allowed to use. He then put on his clothes and left the room to go to his bedroom.

He closed the door slowly and went back to his bed with his bag waiting for him. He quickly took out the letter he had received and greedily unsealed it. The letter was written in a round script that was very easy to read and was written in green ink.

> _‘We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. »_

* * *

Loki walked through the empty streets of the city to reach the palace. He reached the palace discreetly and rushed into one of the secret passages. This one led into a small corridor with very little traffic. He climbed the stairs up to the floor where his apartments were and slid inside. He relaxed only after the door to his room was closed. He knew that staying out of Asgard that long was risky. But it was his son's birthday, and he didn't want to miss it.

« Loki! »

He would never admit it out loud, but he had been startled and his heart had gone wild when he realized he wasn't alone in the room. He turned slowly and made no sudden movements. Frigga was sitting elegantly on one of the chairs surrounding the large table in his apartments.

« Mother, » Loki greeted him gently. « What are you doing here ? »

The queen rose to her feet and approached her son. She scrutinized him carefully, making Loki uncomfortable :

« I had come to ask my son to come with me for a walk around the city. But I couldn't find him anywhere and no servant or guard could tell me where he was. »

« Mother, » Loki sighed.

He knew Odin and even Thor wouldn't notice his movements. And part of him had hoped that Frigga would do the same. But on the other hand, he was glad that his mother cared for him in this way.

« I'm sorry, mother. I had commitments elsewhere today. »

« A woman ? » Frigga asked, with a slight teasing smile.

« Not really, » Loki answered.

He knew he couldn't lie to his mother. She had always been able to see when he lied directly to her. Loki then saw her wince at that answer. He then gently shook his head as he understood in which direction his mother's thoughts were pointing.

« I don't have that kind of relationship with him, » Loki reassured. « It's complicated. »

« You could try to explain it to me, » Frigga remarked.

Loki hesitated. He knew he could trust his mother. But he also knew that as Queen of Asgard, she couldn't hide that information from Odin. And it was Odin he was wary of.

« You know you can trust me, Loki, » Frigga gently remarked.

« I trust you, Mother, more than anyone else, » Loki assured. « But talking to you about it would put him at risk and I can't allow that. »

« Is he a threat to Asgard ? » Frigga demanded immediately, frowning.

« No, » Loki reassured with a slight smile. « He's not looking for conflict. »

« Then why can't you tell me about it ? » the goddess asked, gently taking her son's face in her hands.

« Because, while I trust you, I have limited trust in father. »

Frigga tensed up for a brief moment, before regaining control.

« Loki… »

« Father has already taken from me beings I loved. I wouldn't let him touch him. »

« I won't tell your father, » Frigga assured, seeing his son so upset. « If you guarantee me he's not a threat to Asgard or the other realms, then you can keep your friend's secret. »

Gently, she came a little closer to her son and drew him into an embrace.

« I'm glad to see you're not alone anymore, » Frigga whispered.

She took advantage of her son's embrace, when she felt him stretch out suddenly before moving away from her sharply.

« Loki ? »

But the young god wasn't listening to her. He had plunged his hand into his tunic and pulled out the bird-shaped pendant. The emerald in the center of the jewel was warm and pulsating with a soft light. Loki frowned. He had only been away from his son for a few hours. Then why was he calling him so quickly? Worried that his guardians might have hurt him beyond bearable limits, Loki put the pendant back in his tunic.

« I have to go, mother. »

« Please be careful. »

Loki nodded softly, before he turned into a raven and flew out the window. Going through one of Asgard's hidden passages, the god quickly reached Midgard.

He hurried to the usual rendezvous point and froze as he saw no sign of his son. Worried, he flew away to his son's house. He knew that he would have to be extremely discreet, but he wanted to make sure that those mortals had done nothing serious to his son. When he got close to the house, he immediately noticed that Harry was leaning out of a first-floor window. He immediately rushed into the room. Harry closed the window and made sure his aunt and uncle were still asleep. Then he turned to his father, who had returned to his Aesir's form.

« Are you hurt ? » the god of Chaos asked immediately.

Harry reassured him with a smile before showing him the letter. Loki took it and read it quickly before returning it to Harry.

« At least now we know how you're going to learn human magic, » Loki noted.

Harry pouted at the remark, which surprised his father. The young man had always been curious to learn more about magic. But then it seemed he didn't want to go to this school.

« Well, son. You seem reluctant. I know mortal magic isn't as good as Aesir magic, but I thought you'd still be interested in learning new things. »

« It's not that, » Harry answered. » If I go there, you won't be able to come and see me. »

« Of course I can, » Loki assured. « You'll find a quiet place and I'll continue to teach you Aesir magic. »

« Will you promise me that ? »

Loki nodded with a slight smile before wrapping a protective arm around his son's shoulders. Harry immediately huddled with him, while Loki watched around him.

« This is your new room. »

« Yes, I think the letter frightened them. When I came back earlier, they moved me in here. »

« Well, » approved the god. « It's not perfect, but it's a better one. »

Harry, looking at him, could see that his jaw was tight. He knew that only Odin's threat kept him from slaughtering the Dursleys. Harry cuddled up a little more with his father and, exhausted from his day, he fell asleep within minutes.

Loki smiled when he saw this. He gently ran a hand through his child's hair. As he wished he could have done with his other sons and daughter. Sometimes, late at night, he would take the risk of going to see Sleipnir despite Odin's prohibition to approach him and he would slip his fingers into the stallion's mane, hoping to make him understand that he hadn't forgotten him. He stayed all night with his son in his arms and didn't leave until the early morning. Careful not to wake his son, Loki laid him down comfortably in his new bed, before opening the window and taking the shape of a crow. Taking one last look at his son, he flew back to Asgard, where, he knew, Frigga was waiting to make sure he was all right.


End file.
